I Thought We Did
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: [WARNING: Slash and implying of certain things][RLSB][ONESHOT][MWPP Era] Sirius hates hangovers. But he hates waking up next to someone when he has a hangover. Someone like REMUS. A 'Morning After' story that is completely different than the usual ones!


_WARNING_: I would consider this T, but it does imply certain things... slash, too. Please hit the back button if that isn't your cup of tea... and it's RL/SB. If that's not your ship, go and swim to whatever ship you float on. :D Hehe. Just to make things clear, it's not M rated because nothing's graphic, it just talks about things that DID happen... and they are M rated if you would have watched them. But you didn't, so hopefully this will just stay T...

_I Thought We Did_

Sirius groaned.

Surely it couldn't have been the drinks this time…

His entire head was throbbing and so was everything else… the feeling in his body had basically left him entirely as he fruitlessly tried to sit up. His muscles felt shriveled up inside of him as he lifted a hand to rake through his hair with a moan.

He positively _hated_ hangovers.

He was just about to throw off the covers and waddle on over to the bathroom, when he heard a groan beside him and just about fell off of the mattress. Instead he yelped, and immediately regretted it afterwards, as his head grumbled in protest and his knees locked up.

Sirius still snapped his head over, though, just to see a blur of a figure lying next to him, the figure's pale hands splayed over his face.

The figure groaned again.

Sirius, quite alarmed at this point, as he could barely move, let alone feel his legs, looked downwards to see…

With a gasp, he realized that he didn't have a shirt on, and a sinking feeling fell into his mind.

He had obviously slept with whoever was lying next to him.

Rocks settling in the pit of his stomach, Sirius peered incongruously over to the moaning figure beside him.

He figured that 'who the hell are you' sounded a bit impolite, along with 'Do I know you?' because they sounded very rude even in Sirius eyes, who grew up in quite a badly-bred and noncourteous family, so he just decided on a simple 'Hello.' With a hint of a question mark at the end.

The pale hands still on the person's face, he gently prodded their arm.

"Er… hello…?" He asked rather awkwardly.

The fingers flew away from the unidentified face, only to reveal alert and watchful eyes, which darted around rapidly. Amber eyes.

Wolf eyes.

Sirius took an intake of breath as he noticed the dark hair strands pooling onto the pillow and the scars… the two main scars that sliced over his face.

"Holy _fuck_, Remus!" He shouted out, which he again resented, as his head pounded and Remus winced.

"Sirius?" He asked, his slim fingers reaching out numbly, until he found Sirius' chest and his palm rested there. Sirius took an intake of sharp breath as he saw Remus' sleepy and almost _pained_ face scrunched up in grogginess. His eyes were closed tightly, and the entire effect made him look like a lost puppy. It made Sirius feel so forlorn.

Thoughtlessly, he took his hand and put it on top of Remus', which was still resting on his chest softly.

"Remus…?" Sirius asked, much quieter. "Are you okay?"

Remus nodded, a small smile on his lips suddenly. "Of course. Why shouldn't I be? I'm with you, aren't I?"

Sirius winced slightly. "I think you're in my bed for certain reasons."

Remus opened his eyes again, his face sharp. "Sirius," He said, the urgency hidden and suppressed in his voice. "What are you _suggesting_ happened last night?"

Sirius flinched slightly, wanting to move away even though his muscles wouldn't let him.

"Well… I can't feel my entire body at all, and we're naked…"

"Were we drunk?" Remus asked softly, almost terrifyingly, and he curled his hand layered under Sirius' around his fingers tightly, as though he was afraid.

"I do believe so. Was it something like Spin-The-Bottle or something?" Sirius said, squinting slightly as he mopped his brow.

He leaned his head over sideways so his and Remus' foreheads almost touched. Their hands were still interlaced and Sirius brought their hands in the middle of their bodies. "Was it your first time?" He whispered, praying silently for the answer.

There was silence.

"Yes," Remus croaked out, an obvious swallow following. "Was it yours?"

Sirius bit his lip. "I'm only fifteen."

"I take that as a yes?"

Sirius nodded, groaning.

"Why did this happen to _me_?" He whined, burying his face in Remus' shoulder. He felt Remus stiffen and he suddenly realized what he was doing, jerking his face back as fast as his tendons allowed his too.

"I'm sorry." Remus responded, playing with Sirius' hand now.

"Sorry for what?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"That your first time had to be with me," Remus mumbled ashamedly. "Your first time wasn't even with someone human."

Sirius melted. Every time Remus would say that he wasn't human, he would crumble right in front of him. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around Remus' slender frame and spoke tenderly into his ear.

"You're no monster, Remus. Actually, I'm kind of glad that it was you and not someone else."

Remus pulled back from their embrace confusedly. "What?"

"Well, if I would have done this with James, that would have been bad… and if you were Peter, that would just be… ew… and could you imagine if I shagged Lily? And besides. At least we swing the same way." Sirius shrugged a little.

"What?" Remus asked somewhat shockingly.

"What, I mean, you _are_ gay, right…?" Sirius threw out in the open boldly, and only to meet with Remus' stunned face. He felt the color drain out of his head. "Oh my," He muttered. "You're not gay, are you?"

Remus was silent before a moment before coming back to his senses. "No, no, I am gay. I just didn't know you were."

Sirius let out some sort of a bark-like laugh. "You didn't know?"

Remus shook his head as much as he could before he recoiled slightly at the pounding in his head.

"Well, you were probably reading." Sirius said unimportantly, about to lean back onto his back stiffly. He felt a hand on his arm to stop him.

"I'm glad you were my first too." He said softly, the subject changing back to earlier topic suddenly. Sirius' eyes widened. He noticed that Remus was looking kind of nervous.

"Really?" He muttered, rather surprised and glad at the same time. "Why?"

Remus bit his lip, a blush crawling to his cheeks. "Well, we've shagged, right?"

Sirius, perplexed, puzzlingly furrowed his brows. How did that relate at all? Perhaps Remus didn't want to talk about the fact that he was happy that Sirius and him were each other's first and was simply changing the subject… but then why would he have brought it up in the first place?

"Yeah." Sirius answered nevertheless.

"And so since we shagged… it wouldn't be weird if I kissed you, right?"

Sirius was first majorly bewildered, about to say: "But Moony, we weren't necessarily _conscious_ of our actions last night… why would you want to kiss me?" but Remus obviously wasn't waiting for an answer, as Sirius felt warm and gentle lips suddenly on his, tugging on his bottom lip lightly.

He gasped, of course, since he surely would have thought that Remus was joking or simply fooling around with him, but Sirius couldn't help moaning as Remus licked pleadingly at the entrance to his lips, and he gave way even though he had no idea what Remus was even doing. He was just about to slip his tongue into Remus' mouth to deepen the kiss, when the werewolf pulled away, breathless.

He expected Remus to stutter or immediately start rambling out apologies in that Remus-Lupin-Way-Of-His, but he didn't. He didn't take anything back, or say 'whoops!' or 'sorry, slipped!' and Sirius was somewhat glad.

He suddenly realized that his face was still somewhat shocked and stunned, his mouth gaping, and he instantly clamped his jaws back together. The next words he spoke simply fell out of his mouth.

"But Moony… you still haven't answered my question."

Remus bemusedly raised his eyebrows, a slightly hurt look on his face as Sirius ignored the kiss.

"What question?"

"Why were you glad that I was your first time?" Sirius asked, his face blank.

"I did answer that, Padfoot." His face was somewhat sweaty from anticipation.

"When?"

"When I did this." Remus replied again, locking their lips once more and sliding his fingers into his hair before pulling away with his mouth still open and his lips parted.

Sirius touched his mouth. "Oh," He mumbled lightly. "How is that an answer?"

Remus looked even more nervous as he muttered something out. "I fancy you."

Sirius' eyes multiplied in size as he heard the words, caught in-between Remus' lips, starting with an 'I' and ending with a 'you'.

"Y-You… you fancy _me_?" He inquired in amazement, and Remus blushed.

"How could I not?"

Sirius' face split into a small grin that failed to suppress. "That's why you kissed me?"

Remus nodded a little, his chin going down a centimeter.

"And that's why you're glad that I was your first time?" He questioned with a broad beam.

Remus nodded again.

He leant forward, bumping their foreheads together and making their cheeks brush, and letting their lips touch again warmly, his hands cupping his face and Remus' arms snaking up to his neck.

"Now at least there weren't be any surprises the second time we do it." Sirius said, breaking for air. Remus flushed.

"Second time?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're not just gonna pass our own ways when we both just shagged, snogged, and both have mutual feelings for one another, are we?" Sirius asked with a concerned smile.

Remus draped his arms firmer around Sirius' neck. "It wasn't on my plan."

They kissed again. This time Sirius could even feel the life coming back to his muscles and his body and everything surrounding him as their tongues touched and the heat between them went up to the nth degree. It was just when they both pulled away, nuzzling each other's shoulders with large smiles, that they decided to take a shower (together or not, we'll never know) and gently climb out of the bed when both of them gasped in unison.

They both turned around, seeing the same sight.

Their pants, still securely on, were fastened around their still numb waists just like they had had put them on yesterday morning. Sirius laughed.

"Look at this Moony, looks like we didn't sleep together after all."

Remus laughed along with him, staring down at his untouched trousers in amusement. "I'm glad we _thought_ we did, though." He said, staring at up Sirius seductively.

"C'mere," He said huskily, and Remus scurried over to him. "If that's a problem, don't worry, we'll definitely not only _think_ we did it soon…"

And the rest is imagination.

_AN_: How fun was this to write… oh it was INDEED interesting… Imagine waking up next to someone, thinking you slept together, and then only finding out that you actually didn't? Good that that little twist didn't leave the two puppies single again…

And if you're thinking, why did neither of them feel the pants on them? Well, if you actually read and remembered the beginning, you can see that Sirius could hardy move because his body felt so numb. I dunno about you, but I had times where my legs had been feeling so much like just simply foam that I couldn't have told if I wore anything down there either. And that I was too stiff to check. XD Damn roller coasters…

Anyway, just to say, this is for my lovely friend on fanfiction HermioneGranger47393… she's positively WONDERFUL to me and I talk to her everyday, so this is her birthday present. So happy birthday to her!! R&R please!!

Love,

JULIA :D ;O :P


End file.
